


Nature or Nurture

by Mjc



Category: Batman - Fandom, Detective Conan
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Female Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Spoilers, Other, PTSD, Read and you will find out, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjc/pseuds/Mjc
Summary: Female) Shinichi Kudo is now living in Gotham because of what happened in Beika with the Organisation and afterwards. Living with the parent had little do with her life and the new family that she has.





	1. Chapter 1

Bane had broken the Bat.

Bloody, Broken and Beaten by his latest in long list of villains and singular opponent on the battle field.

Well calculated and cunning villain had won the game by managing to take the Knight causing this round to go to the victor in this long game of chess. That is how this opponent saw this game He was the white/amateur or so it would have seemed to the common eye but by the end the roles were reversed because the opponent had made an amateur out of the Bat. Although he did make the first and last move that the game was not over until his last breath was taken and could play no more.

Lying broken in a pool of your own blood will and can give you a new prospective on your life. Taking in all the mistakes and unfortunates events that lead you to the decisions that led you to having your back broken.

Bane had broken the inmates of Arkham free and into the streets of Gotham to do as they wish and to let the streets of Gotham run with blood and their madness.

The streets running and littered with the most sinister and crazed lunatic locked up in Arkham had another breakout was released upon the streets like a plague, leaving countless victims and bodies in its trail. There was no permanent cure for this illness just a bandage that could be pressed upon against it and containing it so that it would not spread across Gotham and disease others with it's madness.

The thought of this just makes your blood run cold with all the work that was done to put each of those individuals there and all the hard work that was undone.

The Batman did and HAD to do the impossible if Gotham was to survive because Gotham could not survive another night of this madness. Gotham could not suffer another night of this anarchy and madness that was being stilled upon Gotham.

Working alone in the darkness of the night with the police rounding up the criminals while Batman went after every dangerous criminal in Gotham had to offer.

The low life criminals are cowards and for that logic are predictable like rats. They will follow a pacific pattern that they will always follow because of fear and stupidity they do as they do. The petty thugs either go home, to the nearest bar or far more likely rob the nearest place to get money and get the hell out of town and into hiding. And would contact their old contacts and parents which is the fatal mistakes that they will always make and is how you find them.

They will also stick together because they find the advantage in numbers and also see the others as a collateral damage because they could be used as distraction to escape. Use them as blame and useful up until the point that they are no longer needed.

But that was their mistake sticking in number because that meant they were easier to find and to round up at the same time. It was more dangerous but it was less time consuming them patrolling the streets looking for them if they were alone.

Others like Joker and Riddler did not need to be found.

They were the ones that wanted to be found and sure as hell made everyone know where they were and what they were doing.

Things were escalating and it was more unlikely that he would be able to take the two of them out alone with the two of them being opposite of each other in the City. He would have to choose or come up with another solution.

He had decided instead of them going after them they would come after him because he was not going to go after them at all. He was going to go after every other criminal in Gotham and he would come to him because they could not help themselves as they carved the attention.

They had taken each other out in a challenge of jealously and rage.

Batman had taken out all the criminals that he could and would be immediate danger all in the one night.

Poison Ivy, Two-Face and other criminals were still at large but these individuals would immediately go to ground. They would not be immediate danger because they would be setting up their next plan and would be fighting with themselves on what they are going to do with their freedom.

He was exhausted but continued the fight and pushed on almost to the breaking point with each criminal he had gotten more exhausted and weaker. But he had No choice and No other options because Gotham was his to protect it was his only purpose in life to protect others and take criminals down for vengeance. He would continue until he was dead he could rest.

But the only force in the world that had was capable stopping The Batman in his tracks was Alfred when he forced him home by using the Batmobile to take him back to cave by sheer force unable to get out.

He had fallen asleep at the wheel within seconds with sheer exhaustion and knowing that he could do no more that night. Alfred would get his wish because tonight there would be no more fighting and it was over as the police and Commissioner James Gordon could do the rest of the clean up.

With what little energy was left was used to get dressed into normal clothing that was left in the BatCave.

Knowing that Alfred would be upstairs making her something to eat and getting the shower ready then to bed. Her daily routine with Alfred was already set.

Shower would be the first thing to do to wash all the blood away. To get rid of all the sweat and help with the wounds that she could already tell that were going to make their appearance and help with the pain.

Wounds fixed that would needed to be stitched and cleaned up. Cuts and bruises that would be attended to and dried blood that would needed to be removed from the skin and hair and from the Batsuit.

Food would already be prepared and awaiting for arrival at the table. She knew that it would have to eat a proper meal that he have to eat and could not leave the table until every bite was eaten. She would not be allowed to eat while doing her research and data in the Batcave.

Bed for eight hours of sleep and no more because there was work to do and sleeping in bed would just get in the way and eight hours was more than enough.

Then back to work the next night.

But when she got upstairs it was a little too quiet and Alfred was not at the grandfather clock a waiting for her returning with a stern look and sarcasm 2waiting upstairs was an unexpected and an uninvited guest.

To exhausted and tired to fight back.

Out gunned and out smarted Batman was defeated in his own home.

In the eyes of Bane this was a much crueller fate than death because this was a humiliation that Batman defeated and so easily in the confront of  _his_ own home, the place that was supposed to be the safest place in the world and was now used as a tool for this.

Bane had defeated Batman mentally and physically with this unexpected visit of his.

He had made sure of it.

* * *

**Back in the BatCave.**

Alfred was alive and that was a relief.

Looking overhead to seeing darkness and bats it was clear that they were in the BatCave having Alfred somehow managed to drag both of them to the BatCave in both their current states.

Blacking in and out blood could be seen on the table with the necessary medical equipment nearby.

Blinding and aching pain that was overwhelming that the screams of the pain were so serve that the echoes of the scream began to scare the bats and put them into a panic. The screams were overwhelming and out of control because they could not be stopped because it was not over yet because of the pain that was being experienced and overwhelming fight that was about to thought of mind and body this had to be the worse experience.

" Oh my ! "

It was clear that many bones were broken including the backbone.

But that was what the morphine was for.

But for some reason it was not doing it's job because there was still pain. It was just located somewhere else.

An unknown source of blood or some kind of other liquid was dropping to the floor quickly sounding like a puddle of water or something else entirely. It was something else entirely but just could not put your finger on it because of the intense pain that was now coming.

The pain, the in tensing pain was coming from the stomach .No that was a mistake it was coming from the belly and the pain was just getting worse and so was the screaming having the feeling the need to push and push hard away the pain.

It was hours of this intense pain but it was over and then just passed out.

Blacking in and of the last thing that she heard before she finally blacked out was the sound of something that sounded off. It was sharp to the ears and was getting louder by the moment.

It was the sound of crying.

But she had no idea who was the one crying.

But then she tears were falling doing the side of her face and the taste of salt was intensifying.

But the high pitched screaming was not her and was something else.


	2. Chapter 2

She was grown up again up a lot quicker before her own eyes and she could hardly believe herself just how much she had grown in the past year and a half.

Her hair had gone from the light golden brown it was an even dark brown and it looked it would sooner be getting dark, an almost raven black was what she was estimating by the shade of her eyebrows her hair was definitely getting darker. And the moment she had indefinitely changed back to Kudo Shinichi her hair was longer in length and thicker than she thought it would have been because she thought she had lost some of her hair just like she did as Christie due to stress.

And her height of 174 cm had stayed the exact same but she had a hunch that she was going to get taller because the remarkable react in height she had grown was astonishing compared to the size she was when she was Edowaga Christie/six years old. But this was probably due to her growth in hormones and the immediate change to her body her physical development.

Her athletic build as Shinichi had actually increased in mass and in muscle since she had been Edowaga Christie. This was because of all the physically activities of running around as a child casing criminals and the amount of soccer balls and other items she had to kick at in herself in self-defence because she only has the strength as young child and the physical form of one did not help. But using the gadgets given to her Professor Agasa such as the power enhancing kick shoes turned out to help strengthen her muscles as well. Her accurate signature had improved as well as her reflexes that had improved remarkably though that would also be to paranoia and the constantly looking over her shoulder.

In all in APTX 4869 had no side effects apart from her immune system being ever so slightly weaker and cause health risks. This would mean that she would be weakened to alcohol and poor nutrition which would mean she would have to consume less alcohol and have a well-balanced diet for the rest of her natural life. Skin, bone marrow, white blood cells, spleen, tonsils lymph nodes and endocrine system (hormones) were some of the main risks as well as others that she did not want to think she was sure with Ran and Haibara being in her life that there was no way that she would be affected by either of these. With Ran being the mother hen and over protective friend that she was there was no way that she would stop any time soon. And Haibara would not want her best experiment and specimen fail so easily and the potential that she ever wanted to go back to Shiho and not know the direct results and be a would be an insult to any scientist.

Everything would be fine, and she was hopeful that it would just more than fine.

Edowaga Christie Detective was no more.

* * *

She was, is Kudo Shinichi, High School Detective.

That dreaded part of her life of when she was forced into being a child was finally over. She was doing her best at putting it all behind her that was if her Mum would her that was always complaining that she did not get enough time to spend with her when she was shrunk, which was ridiculous.

But what she did complain about most was that she did not get the precious photos that she wanted of her. Ones that were already taken to her dismay and would only be a duplicate she didn't get when she was actual child and she was sure as hell that she would not the opportunity in the long run. Her Mum had already tricked her enough into getting those embarrassing photos and worse she even used children against her. Her Mum's pleas she could ignore and not feel guilty because she would not buy those crocodile tears of hers after all her Mum was an actress and she had even taught her how to do it.

Unfortunately when it came to the little rascals, it was a completely different story. Also a threatening nudge from Haibara who was also caught up in the moment of guilt and blackmail from three children that had pleading tears in their eyes and looked innocent as hell using their childish likeness. It got her right away and was a few things that to Haibara, she was a sucker from them and her Mum used it against her to get what she wanted.

They both played a good game, but it was over and she was feeling really smug about it. But also had to avoid her Mum for the next few days because she was all grown up and her Mum was convinced this was celebration for a whole new wardrobe. It was more like an excuse to go shopping and it was one excuse that she was buying and she was not going to be buying anything unless it was the latest detective novel that was out.

That chapter of her life was over and would be something that she did not want to because once was enough and it would just get repetitive if she went over it again and again.

Shrunken/de-aged when she was twelve years old by an evil organisation that ran from the shadows and underground.

It sounds absurd and something that someone at the age might say or rather much younger. But she was not a typical twelve year and to be honestly she was always more mature at a younger age. Or to put it "acted like she was an adult all the time" was the way Sonoko put it.

Those kids really tired her out.

* * *

Right now she was doing her best not to fall asleep in the backseat of the car. But this is something that is improbable to do when her Mum is the one that is driving the vehicle at hand. After all her Mum drove like a maniac and was the same person that also was legally teaching her how to drive a car and they were able to do in states in America such as Alaska, Idaho, Iowa, Kansas, Michigan, Montana, North Dakota and of course South Dakota. Though there is required situations and circumstances due to the age but they were able to abide by them and help with the occasional case that she had to help and prove a theory to prove a murder or other case that would acquire her assistance. Also a theory for some of her Dad's novels to see if it would work and he also left safer in the car with her driving while he worked on his hypothesis.

The roads and streets were littered with KID fans going to see their favourite magician thief in show. The chanting of his name was not helping. But with her Mum driving the car the way that she drove they would be home in no time at all and record speed by the way she was driving/enjoying every moment of it. She was just hoping that no one would get hurt trying to do avoid the 4079-pounds car that was heading their way on the roads and in the streets as well.

Sadly she was not going to the Kaitou Kid Heist as Kudo Shinichi was not invited or rather dis-invited having KID finding her troublesome and as the enemy because of her reappearance and the immediate disappearance of Edowaga Christie. Though her Dad wanted to see the Heist to see how it compared to other ones that were more than a decade ago "back in his days of being the expert of Kaitou 1412" and her Mum wanting to see it with the inner child that was always in her. But they were not going for her sake and she was more than grateful.

Even though her Mum did suggest that they wear some disguises to blend into the crowd, even though Shinichi would really be the only one that needed to wear the disguise and she was talking in a third person yet again, another thing that she needed to stop doing. Something tells her that wearing a disguise at a Kaitou Kid Heist was not the best idea, not with Nakamori and the KID taskforce would dog pile on them and go berserk with suspicion and anger without thinking they would charge and there would be bruises for several weeks. Not to mention that KID was an expert on disguises and could potentially tell if she was in disguise or not. Hattori was still sporting a bruise from the last event when he almost lost his hat to the dog pile that he should not have entered so angrily and stupidly.

Right now she needed everything to back to normal, and the last thing that she needed was to be under a magnifying glass. She did not need another Detective finding out her secret and she did not want that detective to Hakuba Saguru because she could just not trust him the way that she trusted Hattori with her secret.

Ran was the most suspicious of her the most when she came back having unanswered questions and answers that she needed to answer but she would not and just makes some excuse.

Sonoko was just annoyed at her and not speaking to her very much because she was keeping secrets and had been away for a long time. But mostly because she had hurt Ran and she was looking out for her and could tell that she was lying. But also because she did not bring her back anything and did not bring back any juicy stories or never got a boyfriend.

She knew that she would eventually have to tell her friends the truth because the guilty was getting to her and she could not keep this secret forever. She would either tell the truth under duress of Ran or far more likely Hattori would let something slip and Ran would eventually put the pieces together and she would be dead woman walking for not telling Ran the truth then and now.

Ran was missing Christie and crying sometimes because she was no longer in contact after the emails, phone calls and texting had stopped due to the cases that Shinichi had to work and the school work that she had to catch up with. She had no more time for a double life and as bad as it she had to cut the thread and pretend that Christie was going travelling around the world with her parents and did not have the time to keep in contact all the time.

There was also the Junior Detective League that was missing the fearless leader that they had just appointed before she had told them that she was leaving and leaving for good. She knew that she could not tell them the truth because she would be taking a true friendship away from them and in a way it would be like a child finding out Santa Claus in not real and was something she did not want them to find out. Their hearts would break, and that was something that she simply could not have happened to them. It would be better that they had just simply lost contact with each other because that is what happens with friends when they move and when you grew up.

Megure seemed that happiest that she was back but still had some much needed answers to where she had been and what she had been doing for the time that she was missing. But she did not have any answers to give him expect that she was busy and that what she had done been complete and she was finished.

* * *

She did not want to leave Beika any time soon and she just wanted to stay home being a normal High School Detective like the others. She was willing to face the consequences of the lies and somewhat betrayal she had to do to what she needed and does the right thing.

And with this thought over and mindlessly staring out at the lights on the cars and on the lampposts she soon began to fall asleep counting all the lights that she could see until she could not anymore.

And the last thing she saw before she fell asleep was the excited expression her Mum's face as she pulled to a stop with the car soundlessly falling back on all fours. And her Dad expression that he was thinking of something and was relieved that maniac driving was almost because they were nearly home.

But sadly the three of them would not make it home and this was the last time that she would be the last memory that she had of them alive.


	3. Chapter 3

He stares were shining and the moon lit up the sky beautifully making it look romantic and breath taking every time he saw it could only get better the moment that Kaitou Kid vanished into under the beautiful moonlight. And the roads buzzing with many people in traffic jam that created a beautiful road of lights made just for him to follow for his own amusement.

Hakuba was covered in mayonnaise, ice cream and syrup with sprinkles on top, which made official the Heist, was over and it made it clear that was his queue for his dramatic exit. And as tradition he left on his hand glider bowing to a Trapped Task Force and very a Nakamori with Hakuba beside him. With a small wave, a tip of his hat and a blow of kiss for the audience, he was away and was clear and free.

It was not Pandora not even close. It was just another crumby rock that was dug up and blah blah made into something that people would kill for and spend so much money on that he could never afford.

Again in Beika he had gotten away.

***Sigh***

It was way too easy and was over way too fast for it to be any fun. It was just starting to get boring, and he was not having it. He had to fix this somehow, and he just had to find a way of finding it.

Normally his Heists in Beika are the most exhilarating of them all for him but mostly for him because the audience has to have the most fun. After all he is he and a magician are meant to please his audience no matter who they are or what they do. They all but enjoy the show and everyone including Nakamori and the Task Force all had fun at his Heists in Beika. But not now because it was boring and the entire thrill of it was gone because so was the competition and the 50/50 chance that he would go to jail. No was zero percentage chance that he would go to jail.

And it was all because Tantei-Kun was missing and there was no real chance that he would be caught. He was missing his favourite little Critic and he could tell that everyone else was as well because since Tantei-Kun vanished Suzuki Jirochiki did not want to play with him anymore. Suzuki was far more interested in someone else and he did not like the person not one bit that he was interested in.

"Kudo Shinichi, Detective of the East!"

Oh how he loathed the female Detective so much.

He preferred his Female Detective's pint sized and not ones that go to the male's restroom. That was one of his biggest mistakes as KID and something that he was never going to get over because his Mum was not going to let it go any time soon. She liked to tease him that he the 'great' Kaitou Kid was supposed to be 'The Master of Disguise' and he was a fool for not seeing right through it or rather what was right in front of him. He was just glad that none of his fans found out because Aoko would think of this as evidence that he was KID because she thinks that Kaito is a pervert. KID, after all, is a perfect gentleman and Kaito was just the run of the mill teenage boy that found things challenging and a little too curious at times.

One minute he is having fun with Tantei-Kun and the next minute Detective Kudo has taken her place, it was as if she had replaced her and Tantei-Kun was no longer with them.

Tantei-Kun did not even say, "Goodbye"to KID or even given him a farewell chase. So and he and that made things fishy did not like when things were fishy because that is when things start to get scary. And his phobia of fish did not help any of this and thinking of fish just made things a lot scarier and made the situation feel a whole lot worse.

Tantei-Kun would not just leave Japan like that after everything that she had gained while she was there and everything that she could do while she was there. After all her friends/family and her puppet for solving cases was there. And she had him the one person in the world that treated her like an equal and so her as the real threat that she was. And the potential that she had for the future because to him she was already the greatest detective that he had ever met. Then Kudo Shinichi turned up and she was just as good maybe even better and that annoyed the hell out of him.

He was not a Detective, so he was not able to find her at all and there was not even a hint of where she was or where she went. He did not know much about Tantei-Kun except her name, age, where she had lived and where she had went to school. Apart from that really didn't know anything about her.

Expect that the Mum was an actress. He had found this out after he had let Tantei-Kun know that his Mum was The Phantom Lady after the Ryoma exhibit. You could say that it was one of their little team ups, and he loved when a Detective of all people liked to bend the rules a little. There was also the fact that he was able to take down the bad guys this round instead of being the bad guy that was the one being chased.

He also liked that Tantei-Kun had put a tracking device on him, and he did not even notice at the time. She was able to track him down and all they did was have a little conversation instead of her trying to arrest him like any other Detective would have in this case. He could have been sitting in a jail cell right now and the thought of that was just annoying because that meant that he would have lost to a six-year old.

KID losing to a kid was funny but also a little sad.

Ha Little.

He hated Kudo Shinichi with a vengeance.

She disturbed his Heists.

She got along with his mortal enemy, Hakubastard. When two Detectives work together that smells trouble for anyone in a ten-mile radius for all criminals, especially ones that stuck out like the sore thumb. It did not help that both Detectives had fans of their own and the police as their backup and other people that made him gulp (Mouri Ran) to help them out time to time.

Detectives!

He was annoyed by them all.

They were the worst of all Critics and he did not like any of them lately. They were all annoying and ruining his Heists going around ruining it for everyone by telling them how his tricks work even before they are finished. Even if they were not his best Heists lately and he did not have much time to put any time and effort into his Heists because of school and Hakuba interfering in his life.

Why was he letting that Detective get inside his head like this, she was not even at his Heist or the last? And after their last get together it would likely that she would never want to be in a ten-mile radius of him again and he would do absolutely love the same.

So, he may have pulled a nasty little trick on her and it may have gone a bit too far. But in his defence he wanted to get the truth from her because he knew that she was hiding something and he knew that she knew something about Tantei-Kun and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. And this made him sound like a Detective and he hated that.

And he hated that he was going on one his psycho rants just after his Heist had ended, again. He was putting way too much thought into this and was maybe time that he let it go, for now. Let things rest, let sleeping dogs lie and wait for the truth to be revealed because no one not even a Detective can hide or keep a secret for ever because sooner or later the truth is revealed…And now he sounded like a detective.

He just had to take a break so that he could face palm himself into oblivion.

BANG

"Eh?" he said to himself.

He looked around to make sure that no one was shooting at him or that Nakamori and his Task Force had found him (they would be still scraping Hakuba off the roof.) and chasing him down ready to tackle him to the ground. But they were not it was a noise coming down from below and it all looked really bad to see from above and he could not help but land so that he could help.

The sky was free and clear of Taskforce and annoying noisy Detective that get in his way but he was still the fear of being hit by a soccer ball out of the middle of nowhere. And thought of it was still making him flinch every time he thought of them and still had occasional pain come back when he remembered being hit on each occasion.

"Eh," he said scratching the side of his head where is monocle sat.

And then he was mad again at the thought of Tantei-Kun not being there and he had to shake the thought of bad thought or it would ruin a mood night for him.

So he made a loop and another loop for the fun of the chase and the much needed thrill that he was missing in his life. He was bored, and he needed more excitement in his life and this was the best that he was going to best. For the night anyway because he was going to find Tantei-kun and she was going to go to Heist and he would bring the Heist to her if he had to.

BANG

He looked down shocked and horrified to see what was happening below him.


	4. Chapter 4

She was at least to say surprised the first time that she had woken up. She was rather shocked the moment she had woken up from what she would later learn was a coma that she had been in. She had woken to the taste of something in her mouth and when she tried to form the words in her head that was thinking she was surprised to find that there was something that was in her throat. She panicked and was unsure of what was happening.

She made the realisation that she was strapped to a ventilator and there was tube down her throat functioning to help her breathe. She could vaguely see that straps near her and hanging over her with the shadow of another equipment that could only be an IV pump that she was attached and ever so slightly weighing her arm down.

The sound of the rushing Nurses and then Doctors coming to her aide when they heard her moving and the roaring sound of her heartbeat from the heart monitor rising as she panicked.

She sensed no threat from the people that were in the room making contact with her and did not find them suspicious at all. They seemed to care and professional at the same time but also in their manner showed that they did not know her personally as they were talking to each her and not to her. The light been shown in her eyes showed that she was being tasted and the smell in the air was that of chemicals and that of a Hospital that was all too familiar to her.

She didn't realise how much she was panicking as they did their best to remove the tube from her throat so that she could speak. But the Doctors that she was seeing were young, rather too younger and inefficient for a task like this as they were not probably qualified and trained to do the job. The Egotism the young Doctors should have stepped aside and let the professionals to do the job instead of degrading the Nurses and let to do it.

Wires were being incorrectly pulled and phone calls were being made all at once, while all this was happening on to her could do nothing but watch as everything unfold as it happened. She could not help but panic as they started to take the tube from her throat as she was against it and wanted the Nurses to do it or wait for another Doctor to do the job probably, teacher these inefficient young Doctors a lesson.

They wrongly sensed what she was thinking and before she knew it she knew it her IV bad was being injected with a sleeping agent which would likely be Lorazepam. Her muscles started weaken and so did her mind as she started to fall asleep again and her eyes closed as the last thing she heard was the sound of a female shoes running into the room and the presence of what felt like a Doctor in the room as all eyes were on her. A more qualified and professional Doctor with the scuffle that her shoes made on the ground and urgency in her breath showed that she was panicked.

"Why was I not informed what this?"

"And who is reasonable for this?"

The soft touch the Doctor's skin showed that she was in her at least her fifties or her sixties. But the faint smell of moisturizer coming from her could mean that she was older and took good care of her skin and possibly looked younger. But it mainly her accent and language that had caught her off guard as her Doctor as American.

The second time she woke up, everything as different and more than it had been the first time.

The first sense to hit her was smell and aroma the flowers that were scented all across the room that she was located in. As she started to open her eyes the chemicals smells of the hospital then hit her with an all too familiar smell that she was used to.

Lying on the hospital bed she started struggle to sit up in her bed. But she was still too tired and in pain to properly move or sit up. All she could do was move slowly in the bed and do her best to open her eyes so that she could conclude what was going on as everything was hazy right now. This was would be a head injury that causes confession and some amnesia from what had previously happened and why she was here in the first place. This was shock to the brain and body.

She was too physically exhausted; all she could do right now was open her eyes. Opening her eyes, the fluorescent lights that were on the ceiling hit her eyes and stung them causing her to close and then open her eyes again.

Her room was littered with flowers.

It made her smile for a moment seeing them.

The handpicked flowers were obviously from The Junior Detective League. It was sweet of them.

There were sunflowers from Ran. She always did know what her favourite kind of flowers was and a love note attached to them. She recognised the flowers immediately from Professor Agasa's private garden. Haibara would not be too happy if her special flowers had been picked by them but she knew Haibara the softie that she was would have already forgiven them.

She saw other flowers too. Most of them modest flowers that were from other people she knew. Ones that would have been bought from the Hospital gift shop in a rush other local shops on the way almost forgetting to get something but finding it necessary and not wanting to look rude. This was likely from Takagi and other detectives that she knew because there was a fair amount of them and she knew that it was sweet of them because of their jobs they did not have the necessary time to think something like flowers through.

There were also ones that were slightly bashed at the root and stem of them as if someone had abusively held onto them. Also, the top of them was slightly torn and there was petals lying nearby as they were arraigned in a bad mood. She did not need to read the card to know that they were from Hattori.

She frowned when she saw them. The way they were cut from the stem flawlessly and put in a boutique with a white bow and an expensive glass vase that was obviously stolen with the crystals that it was decorated with the sun shining through as it shone beautifully. It was almost mesmerising.

A large bear that was holding flowers, this was Sonoko no doubt.

She looked around there were expensive flowers in the room as well but she could not think who they would be from. Everyone that she knew her knew that she disliked tulips because of a case that she had worked on.

She looked around further to see other flowers as well expecting something extreme and outrageous, something that was unless and bewildered that it would outshine everything. But using all her strength to do her best to get up and look around the room, she could not find anything that was like that. There was no dresses, make up, jewellery and lovely gifts that her Mother would get her. There were no mystery novels from home, there were only ones that were from the Hospital and none of them had been read. Her room was not decorated with items from home. There was nothing that was sentiment to her, nothing that was from her home and was given to her by her parents.

There was no whiffed of her Mother's perfume in the air or the smell of her Father's aftershave that he used to cover up the smell of when he was smoking.

No chocolates secretly eaten with the wrappers misplaced by the bin as all the chocolates had been left unnoticed and unacknowledged.

Some of the flowers were left unnoticed, untouched and left to wilt. Something that her Mother would never let happens in a million years because she would water them and decorate the room properly with the flowers. All the flowers were just randomly placed around the room with someone just looking for a place to put them.

Flowers were dead.

They were gone.

They were gone and there was no way of solving her way out of this problem. This was a deduction that she had sadly come to a conclusion and one that she had regretted solving without a second though to the damage that would cause to her. Now she knew how the people would watch and witnessed her deduction come to light and realisation when it dawned on them the truth.

The five stages of grief:

1\. Denial This would be a stage that she would miss as a Detective there was no denying the truth and there was no denying death itself because no one could come back from the dead. And in a case like this she was never wrong and her instincts were telling her that this was the truth.

2\. Anger As of right now she could not remember how she got here or why she was here in the first place therefore she could not come to a proper conclusion on how it all happened. As of right now only the anger could rightfully so placed at herself because there was no forgiving herself and it is natural reaction that when someone dies the person blames them and is angry with themselves because of this. Anger will be her strength as she works her way through her grief as her anger as been her anchor and so finally worked for her as for her struggle as Edowaga Christie required it and worked so finely. Anger had structured her life, and it would be now and forever the same, she was accepting this for the rest of her life. It was all that she wanted to feel right now as she did not want grief to get in the way if there was a case that involved her parents ultimatum.

3\. Bargaining is a pointless step as it is only fiction and "What Ifs" this was all reality and there was nothing that could be changed about it. This step is just guilt and nothing more as someone is weighing out for hope, something that will not happen. It is all a fantasy and something for children to hold onto. It is denial and nothing more.

4\. Depression The worst step at all because it is the one that stays with you the longest and changes the person that you are and who you are. This step is grief itself and is people's reason to kill and make decision in life that they may come to regret in life. A step of healing and some people are never properly healed from this step and the death stays with that person and moulds into their nature.

5\. Acceptance- This was a step that she had already come to.

She would have to look out for the reoccurring thoughts of suicide as she had seen it on many cases that she had worked on and it was rather high in people of her age category. Suicide risk was higher for females and well as the thoughts of it. She knew of how people have killed themselves and how to do without any pain and how it is done quickly. She has more knowledge that she cares to admit and if she was honest with herself the thought of it has crossed her mind more than once. She knew part of her was suicidal or how else was she possible to do the stunts that she had pulled off and gone against the Black organisation well knowing that she could die in the progress. These thoughts were necessary to admit to her and were required to do what was necessary, as well as to keep her sane.

Seiji Asoh always came to her mind when he thought of suicide. It was the first suicide that she had witnessed and one whole heartily that she wished that she could have stopped and regrets happening. This was a person that was lost in their grief and emotions at the death of the person that they loved the most. Revenge was the person reason he had to live for and once that was gone, he had nothing to hold onto and was all too happy to die after he had gotten his revenge. It was his sole purpose in life, and he had accomplished his life goals and the only task that he finished was to save her life and die playing the piano that his father had loved. Dying there was special to him and was his way out of life playing the music he grew up loving and hating so much. That music still haunted her to his date.

She lived in Japan where the general attitude of suicide as be considered "tolerant." It can be seen as a moral obligation and at times the responsible action to take when the situation is required. This stems from the history of feudal Japan were in death was required as a function for the military.

It is/was considered honourable death amongst Samurais. This was considered an action to take when there was failure in battle or death will be inevitable. This is an honourable death and would be considered dishonourable if action is not taken and shame will be brought to themselves and their family.

The Doctors were coming to check up on her and to keep certain events from her just in case that it could break her. Well, it was far too late from them to keep the truth hidden from her because she already knew it.

One Truth does not always Prevail.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a horrible sight he had seen that night on the bridge. A horrific car crash caused by over enthusiastic fans of his and a riled up Taskforce to go along with it. There was also a police chase after a man that had escaped just before he was arrested. There was plenty of crashes that night many people seriously injured and some didn't so injure.

But only one car was plunged into the river that night. A family of three and two of having died before they had even reached impact with the water as died with impact with the car that had hit them. A painless and quick death that they never likely saw happens or knew nothing about before it was too late.

The only survivor that night was their daughter was I the backseat, also unaware of what had happened because he had found out she was asleep when it all went down. She had hit her head in the crash as well rendering her unconscious and left to drown at the bottom of the dark waters below the bridge.

He had gotten a bad cold that night and almost ruined his good suit that night, diving into the water that night. And his glider was forever the bottom of the water unless someone was kind enough to get it for him and Nakamori was. He was so pleased that he just had to take it before it went in the evidence room and lost to the world forever.

Being a hero that night and saving the damsel in distress felt good and overwhelming. And according to Bushido Code, she owed him for saving her life. A sort of gentleman's agreement between them that he had with Tantei-Kun and him was hoping that it would be the same with Kudo Shinichi. Since she was meant to be her mentor and all, he was hoping that she would apply him with the information that he had requested and he really wanted from her before.

He had gotten a gentleman's agreement from Hakuba that night when he rescued the girl and when he was spotted in the water. Hakubastard just had to dive in as well and take her from him. He had gotten all the credit and all the pictures taken, and everyone thought he was the hero that night. Someone taking creates for all the hard work he had done he could not think of something more annoying and someone that like to hog the spotlight (Mouri Kogoro) was create was due.

But shockingly Hakuba was kind enough to give him the credit that he had deserved and really wanted to show that he was more than a magician and thief. He got a quick check up in the ambulance by the paramedics that there was no damage done.

Before he could find out what had happened to the Detective she was already taken away in a private jet that belonged to the Suzuki family who were giving her the immediate attention that she needed. He did not know if she was dead or alive. He had felt her pulse slow down the moment he had touched it underwater but he had to act quick before she drowned. So he just grabbed her and left the car, kicking as fast as he could.

* * *

He had felt incredibly guilty for everything he had said and what had gone down between them because of how he felt for her, and what he had thought and was thinking about her.

He would just have to wait for Snow-white to wake from her coma. He did not want her to eat the whole big apple no matter how much he hated her. He really didn't hate her as much as he thought he did or he was just feeling sorry for her because of her loss. He was not sure what one it was.

He had heard from Hakuba after three months of being in a coma she had finally woken up He had never seen her cry. So, he did not need to feel so guilty anymore. He could go back to despising her or just hating her guts. He would just not like her. He really did not like her.

* * *

He never thought that she could cry at all.

"Go away!" she said to him.

And she then wiped her tears with her sleeve.

He saw her fingers start to tremble and then her arm shake in pain.

"I said Get Out!" she screamed him.

It did not dawn on him until a few seconds later that he realised that he was standing right in front of her with just a few inches away from him.

He never had seen her so fragile. He had never seen her fragile at all as she always appeared unshaken and rather arrogant. She always seemed to be the distant cool her girl that everyone was afraid of and yet has been in awe of. He had heard from many people that she was always cool headed and rarely lost her temper at anyone other than those close to her and the ones she loved.

She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings until he made the faintest sound possible and her demeanour completely changed. She wiped the tears away from her face trying to hide that she was not just crying and completely trying to hide the fact that she was. If not for the puffy eyes and that they that looked forever had swollen.

Her skin was paler than it normally was and it just made her look ill as if she belonged in a hospital. He could see her bones more and saw that she had lost a lot of weight when he knew some people were already concerned about her weight in the first place. They had been many rumours that she was either bulimic or anorexic that heard in the past and then had recently resurfaced again.

Her hair was tied back in a mess but somehow it still looked amazing as it always did. It just seemed darker and somehow more destructive. He hated that they like similar like in a creepy kind of way that could make people think that they were twins. But he was the twin with the bad and messy hair, and she was the good-looking twin with the perfect hair. Miss Perfect just had to have the perfect hair, no matter the situation.

* * *

"GET OUT!" she screamed even louder.

The glaring look that she was given him had shaken him to the core and he was unable to move again in that terrifying moment of pause.

He clipped onto the clipboard as hard as he could get rid of his nerves and get into character before she figures something is wrong. He was dressed as a female nurse, using the one of the disguises that he had used before.

"You silly goose I am here to check up on you," he said high-pitched and happy voice.

But she did not respond well to this or seem to believe what he was saying.

"Tch KID I know it is you," she said annoyed.

His poker face was temporarily broken, and he knew there was no point in lying anymore. He decided to use his regular voice and stay in disguise just in case anyone else saw through his disguise.

He watched the people walking by the room and looking in as they walked by wondering what all the screaming and yelling were all about. He did not want any more attention or distraction so he decided that it would be best to close the door behind him and then he could speak with her. But doing so, he did not see her reach out for the nurse call button for help.

"Oi !" he said defensively.

He made a run for the button and made it just on time to get the nurse call button.

"Tut tut….Ah" he childishly said holding it up in the air.

He slightly took the nurse call button from the wall.

"I promise I will return this very soon," he said then he made it disappear before her eyes and into his pocket.

* * *

She looked defeated and had already given up trying to get any help or assistance from the authorities. She just turned her head around looking away from him and doing her best to ignore him/pretend that he was not there. He felt like crying because sadly trying to stop the tears that were coming out from her eyes while she continued to sniff and wipe away more tears.

He grabbed one of the chairs and sat beside her to have a little chat.

"I am sorry for you loss" was all he could muster to say.

He reached out for her arm to touch it and try to comfort her. He could feel her shaking and could tell that she was about to either explode or cry any second.

"I do not need nor want your condolences," she said moving his arm away.

He remembered how much he wanted to be alone when his Father died and how he did his best to push everyone away. How he was able to force everyone anyway (except Aoko) with childish tantrums and magic tricks/pranks that scared them all away from him. He was able to isolate the world away from him and it took until the end of Junior High School for him to be able to come out of his shell and start to be able to show is his happy poker face again. The truth was he was happier that he had found out that his Dad was murder instead of it be an accident because that meant that someone else was to blame and it was not his Dad's fault. His Dad did not mess up and make a deadly mistake with his magic. He could truly believe in magic again and follow in his Dad's footsteps as a Magician without the fear of making a mistake or people a spectacle of the Kuroba name.

"Tantei-chan" he said and then bowed his head.

But she was not having any of it.

"Do not call me that," she whispered with a raspy voice and the sound of hatred in her own voice.

He looked at her at him unable to look away from her as she looked him in the eye. He was scared and froze, unable to flinch or even able to move a single muscle on his body.

"Just " she said pleading.

* * *

He was not sure what to do. He was usually good with damsel in distresses, upset children and fans that were heartbroken. People in such sorrow as Kuroba Kaito or as Kaitou Kid he was good at cheering anyone. He even cheered Hakuba upon the rare occasion, and he hated him with a fury vengeance. And he still did it because that is what people who perform the job is to do is to attend to the audience that is in front of them. They have to make all their critics happy and feel like they are involved in the performance no matter what.

He dug deep into his coat pocket to find the tissues that the Detective so clearly needed and put them onto the desk that was on the bed. He then stood up and replaced the dying flowers that he had left and put in the fresh ones that he brought in with him. The dying ones had 'disappeared' to be unseen anyone.

She was more human than he thought.

He hated himself for what he had thought of her and what he was thinking of asking her where Christie was when she probably did not know anymore.

"I don't know where Christie is. So, you can just leave and let the door hit you on the ass when you…"said Shinichi angrily before being interrupted.

He cupped her hand gently and remorsefully with his own, and without any gloves.

"Is that anyway to speak to your rescuer," he said trying to distract the conversation.

She seemed surprised by this.

"….?" Was what written on her face and nothing but sorrow.

"Huh? No one told you what happened" he said out loud and to himself.

She just nodded.

She had been only awake for two days and they probably thought that it might be just a tiny too much for her to handle. And maybe his visit was something that was a major no no for her to be able handle right now. Confrontation was something that she should not be faced right now. Now he thought about it for her it was only two days that she knew about the accident that left to her parent's death.

"You should have just left me to drown," she whispered sadly.

Now he was the one that was angry.

"I save your life, and that is all you have to say," he said calmly but his poker face was starting to crack.

"I never asked for anyone and in particularly you to the'rescue' me. You never did it for me. You only did it because you hoped that I would be so grateful for saving my life that I would give you the information you are looking for. And is something that I will never give you in his lifetime or…"said Shinichi.

He covered her mouth stopping her from speaking anymore.

* * *

"The loss of a loved one is unbearable and to lose two parents makes it worse. I cannot understand the pain of losing two parents, but I do understand what loss does to a person. So, Kudo if you need one. I will be the emotional punch bag you need," he said remorsefully.

He then removed his hand from her mouth.

"So, your Father was the original KID, and that makes you his predecessor. Your Mother is also a thief and whole family of thieves. You have a void in your heart, and you replace that void by becoming a criminal instead. KID, both nature and nurture have raised you to become a thief. So why should I believe a single word that you say? After all you are a thief and magicians always use deceit and lies to get a round of applause from the audience for an ego boast. Which probably another reason why you saved me for an ego boast and try to convince yourself you are more than a mere thief," said Shinichi.

She was really good at getting crawling under his skin. If he stayed here any longer, he would go to lose it and he did not know how much she was going to psychoanalyze him to death or worse. He hated when people got in his head and right now she was in his head playing games with him, and she was the won winning. He would have to give this round to her and admit defeat.

He bowed gracefully "Looks like you win this round my Lady"

He started humming.

"I will return when the roses begin to wilt and will need my assistance," he said.

She looked horrified when he said this.

"Bye Bye," he said waving at her.

PUFF

The nurse call button was returned and retrieved, just on time for him to make his dramatic escape out of the window.

And he almost gave two patients and other people heart attacks when he jumped out of the window. They must have thought a nurse was committing suicide before she turned into Kaitou Kid. He did not know which one would have been the bigger surprise. Well, they were in the right place if they did get such a fright.

He did not realise until moments later that the Detective had succeeded in getting rid of him because that was her goal all along. She probably did not mean a single word that she had said and was saying it to get rid of him, and it had worked. Well, he was not going to let her get away with it too easy because he was going to visit her a lot. He was going to visit her until she cracked a smile and maybe even a little chuckle. He was going to be there for her and he was not going to let her down. After all he did rescue her from the dark waters and he was going to save her once more from the misery of loss.

He might not like her. But he did not like seeing anyone crying and was secretly a big old softie inside, who just wanted to help. Maybe that was what he was trying to tell himself the whole time.

For now he would have to let go of the Edowaga Christie mystery.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before Shinichi wakes up.

The term 'Coma' from the Greek language means deep sleep.

A coma is a deep state of prolonged unconsciousness in which a person cannot be awakened; fail to respond normally to painful stimuli, light, or sound; lack a normal wake-sleep cycle; and does not initiate voluntary actions.

There are many causes and problems that cause of comas:

Traumatic brain injuries causes can be accidents such as a bad fall to a car crash. Or worse an act of violence that has left someone hurt by their attacker.

Stroke caused by reduced or an interruption of blood to the brain. This can cause blocked blood arteries and a burst blood vessel to the brain. Strokes can be unforeseen and unpredictable to foresee, which is why it can result in death.

Tumours Likely attached to the brainstem.

Diabetes Depends on blood sugar being too high or too low.

Lack of oxygen Can be caused by drowning when heart stops and oxygen does not go to the brain any more. The person then is resuscitated but will not wake up.

Infections Can cause swelling in the brain and the spinal cord.

Seizure-Such as epilepsy can cause this, especially if they are occasional.

Toxins known or unknown exposure to chemicals such as carbon monoxide or lead, during a short or long period of time

Drugs and alcohol can cause damage to the brain. Or otherwise accidental or make matters worse an overdose can cause this.

Medically induced comas-a deliberate and induced coma to help the patient to heal overtime by pharmaceutical agents used during a neurosurgery. This helps with patients with the brain swelling or the brain bleeds this can help with that.

Surgery-Some surgeries can and are traumatic for the brain and to the body. General anaesthesia is a reversible drug to the coma, but some patients have unknown allergies to it and can be the result of a coma or death.

The Doctors were only able to do so much.

Patient:

Kudo Shinichi

Gender: Female

Age: 14

ICU

They were able to diagnose that the Mother died on impact with a blow to the head. And felt little or none to the brain. Probably not even know what had happened to her or her family, this was a comfort to many people. The Father died by strangulation of the seatbelt while trying to escape and rescue his family. There was little water found in his lunges to prove this theory was correct.

When a liquid such as water enters the body and fills the lungs causing asphyxia. In simpler terms drowning.

The brain can survive up until six minutes after the heart has stopped, without any permanent and irreversible damage to the brain.

Brain Death is caused by a lack of oxygen to the brain. And the possible cause of this to the patient was suffocation by drowning.

The patient was under water for an unknown amount of time that made it hard to pinpoint. And resuscitation had done little or no affect to the patient that was not breathing at the scene and had to have a machine to do breathing for her.

Brain scans show that there was swelling in the brain. So, the Doctors would have to wait for the swelling to go down before they could get a full analysis and diagnosis that they would be to prepare for.

The patient was left on life support and wait. That was all the Doctors and everyone else could do, that was all that could be done.

Broken and fractured ribs from CPR would have to be healed and managed. It would take four to six for the patient to heal or longer because of the damage already done there was a possibility there was permanent damage done already.

CT and MRI scans should that bones were also damaged. Previous CT scans show that there was damage already done and that there was a history of it. All that can be done was to monitor the brain waves and take care of the body.

The patient was showing no signs of recovery to the brain.

The patient was considered young and healthy before and previous to the coma.

One month and half the body started to heal quickly and heal. Doctors were impressed and shocked by the amazing recovery. But there were no signs that the patients would wake up.

There were potential signs that the patient was waking up but none conclusive either as none were monitored or seen by the hospital staff. It was thought that the patient was responding to people that were close to her, from either their voices or their touch. A close friend had visited after the funeral (parents of the patients) and had basically come to cry and say her condolences to the patients. She swore she saw the patient move her finger when she held her hand and she shed a tear onto her hand, as she said her goodbyes. The friend visited from often than that.

Unfortunately unforeseen consequences and circumstances had come in a shape of the sudden attack of the pancreas. The pancreas had to be removed from the patient with swift and major surgery, causing more traumas that the brain might not fully recover from. The fever caused an infection to attack the brain, but the doctors were able to stop this on time before any damage was done.

Recovery would take a further six to eight weeks. The patient was at high risk to pneumonia an after some complications the patient was now be treated for it.

A week from being in a coma for three months the patients takes a sudden and unexpected when the patient went into cardiac arrest.

The patient was legally dead for six minutes when the Doctor had called it "Patients time of death 21:41."

An authorised and lead Doctor decided to go against the Doctor wishes and decided to go one more round. And after an excruciating time the Doctor was notable to bring the patient back to life. But miraculously after everyone had given up all hope and they all had decided it was best to give up.

But to their surprise her heart started to beat again. Within a week the patient was stable and patient was stable but still showing no signs that she would or could ever wake brain swelling was down but for some unknown reason the patient was not waking up.

Medical records were leaked and press picked up on it like wild fire.

Some speculated that she did not want to wake up because she had no reason to wake up or was far too afraid to wake up. Some thought she simply did not want to and would rather be dead and would be better off that way.

Some thought that she was just pretending and was somewhere else, and doing something else.

Some thought it would be a miracle if she did. And some thought that she would be able to pull off that miracle because that was the kind of thing that she did.

The patient was in continuous pain and if the patient did not or could wake up, and then was there any point in keeping the patient alive if they were only to live in pain?

Would it better to terminate the patient instead?

That was too mean.

Let the patient go?

People wanted to die with their dignity.

But to whom could let this certain patient go ?


	7. Chapter 7

Ran was sweet visiting every single day.

Rather too sweet that it was overwhelming to a point that it started to get annoying.

But she needed to grief and Ran being with her there was not allowing her to do that.

Ran was bringing her a bento box for every single meal of the day as she was not overly satisfied with hospital food. Or rather Ran wasn't happy with the kind of meal that she was served, thinking there was not enough attention or love that had been put into the meal. She loved Lemon Pie but she had to eat another single one then she was going to be sick.

All of it was specially made for her diet that the hospital had put her own. She would have to gain some weight and regain her strength if there were any hopes of her getting back to normal.

Ran wasn't allowing her to drink caffeine substance such as coffee because it was not good enough for her and she needed to get back to her full health again.

The way Ran was treating her was the same way that she had treated Christie again. This was a classic case of Displacement.

Ra's displacement already started when and because of her parents' separation. This was because being lacking the daily love of her mother and Ran needed a place to find it. And Ran found first found this when she had to take care of her alcoholic father that would need her help. From getting the shopping needed, doing the house cleaning and making the meals. She even took care of the bills from the money that was not spent on chain smoking, alcohol and bets. She had taken care of him as if he was a mere child and she was the adult, making Ran having to grow up too fast.

Ran suffered from co-dependency as a result of trying to have a relationship with people her own age. And she was subject number one and then subject number two. She did not want to fall back into old routines again for the sake of the both them. She knew that if she did lean on Ran she would end up leaning on her too much in the future and the co-dependency would kick in again.

Just when she was getting her life together again as Kudo Shinichi things were difficult for Ran because she was missing Christie, and she needed someone to take care of. And this was difficult for Ran because even her Dad was getting his shit together and doing well with his life. This meant that Ran did not have someone to take care of and this was what she needed, so she tried to take of Shinichi. But because of the lies and deceit that she had told Ran she had avoided her and kept up a wall between the two of them and thus Ran had no one.

Ran needed someone in her life to love so that she could feel loved and be loved. It was in her nature to a caring person to a point that it would make her cry about the simplest of things. But she was better off taking care of herself and that was what Shinichi wanted to give Ran the time she needed to find an identity of her own without having to take care of someone. That was what was happening when she avoided her when she came back and was working.

Ran was the one that needed to get her shit together more than anyone else, and she needed to have someone help her instead. She was trying to make was that Ran needed some distance from her. But she knew Ran to well and it was going to take a lot for Ran to make the separation for while.

* * *

She was too tired to do anything right now and just needed some time to rest and…

"Good Evening Kudo-Kun" said a voice that she recognized all too well.

And just like he promised he had brought more roses along with him.

"I startled you," he said surprised.

He was not dressed in usual Kaitou Kid gear but instead dark clothing of jeans and jacket with a grey top to go along with it. And a baseball cap stealthy covering his face. Even worse he was wearing bright and white trainers with a dove on them. His way of a cheeky way of telling who he really was and what he was doing.

He was now replacing the roses with the ones that were starting to wilt. She did not want her unwelcomed visitor that had stopped her process train of thought.

* * *

He had to wait for the Mouri girl to finally leave so that he could enter without being harassed or questioned by the powerful girl.

He had already seen her take out two people that were undercover report that were trying to take a sneak peak of Kudo Shinichi. And he could still see the dent in the wall that had met with her fists as a warning shot and the broken cameras to go along with it. She was a one woman army to keep the media and other unwelcomed visitors away from Kudo.

It was already past visiting hours and security had gotten tighter lately. Kudo was now in a private section of the Hospital that he did not even know has existed until now. It was very private, and you had to have a special key to enter from the lift to get there. He was a magician he could easily get where he needed if need be. He always did, and nothing was going to stop him.

And anyway he was now volunteering at the Hospital as himself, Kuroba Kaito. He was here to entertain the little fans/kids that needed a much needed cheering up. And they were all massive fans, including staff members too. He was finally able to get away from them and visit someone that needed some cheering up. Or even someone they could take all their emotions (anger) out on and find some way to help her grief.

But he was here to help someone that needed his help.

He knew when he was unwelcomed by Detectives because they all have many different types of looks that they would give him from surprise to distain was the usual ones.

"Good Evening Kudo-Kun" said Kaito calmly and politely.

He had his poker face on, and it was ready for anything.

He bowed politely and then changed the roses before she could speak a single word. He was really hoping that she would not have him arrest or even seat a trap for him.

Now what magic trick could he do to impress the Detective?

'Detective'

A word that he had previously called her and the reaction he had gotten from her was not good. He had also heard that other people had called her it or something similar and she had snapped at them because of it. And she basically lost what she had of a voice and was barely speaking at all now. So, he dare not call her it now.

Kudo-Kun just rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey," he said annoyed.

He unknowingly started to pout.

"Don't fall asleep on me," he said childishly.

Shinichi just yawned and decided it would be better to go to sleep rather than have a conversation with Kaitou Kid.

"OI!" said KID sounding even more annoyed.

And Shinichi was now sound asleep.

Kaito blew out hot air annoyed with the sleep detective that was peacefully sleeping right in front of him. Sleeping Kogoro was already annoying enough and he did not want to deal with another one that would knock out like a light so easily.

"Huh?" he said staring at the sleeping detective.

He was no mad and just sulking instead.

"She sleeps like Tantei-Kun," he said to himself.

Mouth left opened and already starting to drool. It looked like she was having a decent night's sleep and looked almost relaxed. And she actually looked her age instead of looking older and wiser than she actually was. Looking at her was starting to make him yawn and fee very tired. It had been a long day for him, and it was starting to get late. He could always come back another day.

He was tired and he needed his sleep. He just tucked the detective in (making sure she was actually asleep) before he left the room.

"See you later, maybe next time we can meet under the moonlight," said KID before leaving.

His Heist will be tomorrow night, and he would return to visit the detective then. He did always need to give someone the diamond that he knew that he could trust to give it back to the proper people.

He will annoy the detective until she has talked to him or at least tries to have him arrested. And this made him wonder if there was a cell in a hospital. And what they actually do with the people they arrest or detain. He was really hoping that he would not end up in a jail cell.

* * *

He was gone and she was finally alone.

She was used to pretending to go asleep when she was Christie and was rather good at it. But pretending to be asleep does tend to make you feel sleepy. She opened her eyes and sat back slumping in her bed.

Yawn

"Surprise, surprise the girl lies."

She jumped at the sound of his voice.

He was smiling at her and holding balloons.

"I hate cheap tricks," she said annoyed.

He was not going to leave anytime soon. Dealing with him was like dealing with an actual child. You give them the attention they so desperately needed until they tire themselves out.

Lies that she is asleep and lies in her bed,"

He said annoying her while wagging his finger as if she was in trouble with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Physiotherapy was essential.

Her body was still recovering from the trauma had been through.

Her vocal cords were also damage and needed six to eight weeks to repair. And shouting at KID, when he visited, almost on a daily basis did not help them heal.

Her vocal cords had been subjected to many infections. They had been damaged because of drowning, medications, hospital infections and lack of use. There also could have been potential damage before that had made it easier to happen such as head trauma and neck trauma caused by too many blows to the head. This also would have likely happened to her during the incident and resuscitation.

Her voice was still breathy and rather low-pitched but was healing quite well. But she would not be singing anytime soon or after that. She thought she sounded awful before ell now she sounded worse than a cat being strangled.

Sonoko did not help with this. Sonoko being Sonoko had given her a concoction to drink that would help with her vocal cords and speeding up the process. What Sonoko had neglected to tell her as that she had found the recipe online and had made it herself. It turned out she was allergic to a few things in the ‘medicine’ that she was guilt tripped into taking. If not being as smart as she was and the sheer fact that she was in a hospital she would have died. And Sonoko would have went to jail for manslaughter.

The BO tried to kill her with APTX 4869 and failed. Sonoko almost did better than them by poisoning her.

With KID annoyingly visiting her every single day and trying to her irritate her into some kind of alliance/friendship (he was still trying to get the location of Christie.) but all he managed to do was pester her. As an apology she decided to get his thieving skills to uses and get his thieving hands on her medical reports.

And within the hour the thief was able to get his hands on her medical records and this was including her dental records. The thief also happened to slip in the few medical records that she had the police station that included her finger prints. He had gathered information that had been gathering while she was in the police, information that she could not possibly have read. She did not ask for this and was not interested in reading anything from the police/detective work that was on her account.

He was just trying to show off, again. Where was Ran when you really needed her?

“Thank You,” she mumbled humbly to the thief.

He just smiled and bowed to her.

“A gentleman will do anything to please his guests,” he said.

Then he stood up winking. “And for a Lady”

He bowed politely and irritated her by blowing her a kiss. The thief then proceeded to sit in the furthest seat away from her possible and looked like he was not going to leave any time soon. The look KID had given her indicated that he had read it too.

She gave him a glaring look and then went onto read of all it.

She was rather awestruck of upon what she was reading. Medically speaking it was a miracle that she evens alive but that her brain was fully functioning. Further brain scans had shown that she had no brain damage and the swelling had completely gone down. She had long ago feared that with all the injuries that she had been through there was the possibility there was damage.

She did not know how to properly process this.

Logically it had to be the result of APTX 4869. The cure had done well beforehand to heal her and must be somewhere in her system and do its job well. This was Haibara’s most successful job yet and Haibara should be proud of herself. Given the proper circumstances and trusted allies to help this was something that could potentially change the world for the better.

The sooner she got these files to Haibara the better. Although that would take a while because she was stuck in the hospital until she readies to leave. Also, Hasbara was best laying low while things calmed down for the Black Organisation and everyone was put behind bars that is.

She started to yawn. She was tired from the physiotherapy, and the Nurses (and Ran of course) told her that she needed more rest. That rest was essential to healing physically and psychologically.

And before she knew it, Shinichi had fallen asleep hugging the files and with KID was still in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think so far.


End file.
